Le Centre
by Aranis
Summary: UA sombre. Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat, le Centre qui derrière ses abords sordides... Shika/Kiba/Shino
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou **-16 ans** pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien, eh bien, cette histoire me tenait à coeur... Je l'ai écrit vers la fin des vacances pendant un petit moment de déprime donc je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas marrant du tout ! ' Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. (Ne criez pas au scandale please, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.) Donc voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme brun avait froid et marchait pourtant sans discontinuer dans la rue. Pas besoin de se retourner, partout où son regard se posait, l'air empestait de cette atmosphère joyeuse particulière à Noël. Cette atmosphère qu'il détestait depuis des années.

Un banal repas en famille, aux bougies. Ses parents qui riaient à une blague vaseuse de sa sœur le concernant. Kiba se renfrognait un instant avant de croiser le clin d'œil complice de son père. Il lui souriait. Dans son rêve tout était bien, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage encore enfantin. Ses grands yeux noirs brillants des milliers d'étoiles du sapin qui venaient éclairer ce moment tant attendu. Il se rappelait les rires à nouveau, la douceur du parfum de sa mère lorsqu'elle était venue le border pour lui dire bonne nuit. Et puis l'odeur âcre, celle qui l'avait pris à la gorge, dissipant les dernières brumes de sommeil pour le plonger dans l'hébétude la plus totale. Les cris qui retentissaient dans une maison aux poutres craquantes. La chaleur, étouffante. Et le feu… Trop de flammes, il était trop petit. Trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il fallait fuir, pour ne pas avoir peur et se recroqueviller contre le mur donnant sur l'extérieur mais assez malin pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se glisser dehors. Encore terrorisé, sans voix. Cette voix claire que sa mère avait tant vanté jusque là.

Sa mère… C'était ses cris qu'il entendait. Elle criait… Elle criait son nom mais Kiba ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était là, coincé dans la maigre portion de jardin derrière la maison. Il y avait trop de flammes qui l'empêchaient de la rejoindre. Trop de bruit et de fumée pour lui dire alors il avait fait la seule chose encore possible.

Et, quand le lendemain les pompiers avaient retrouvé son corps recroquevillé et au bord de l'asphyxie, Kiba pleurait encore.

Ce fut la dernière fois.

Il ne pleura pas lorsque les pompiers l'emmenèrent dans une grande pièce remplie de couvertures pour lui apprendre que ses parents étaient morts tous les deux en tentant de le sauver. Il ne pleura pas lorsqu'on les mit en terre même sous le regard accusateur de sa sœur et ne pleura pas non plus lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'il vivrait désormais sous sa tutelle dans un endroit différent ni quand ils déménagèrent.

Sa sœur le tenait responsable de la disparition de leurs géniteurs et ne se gêna pas pour le faire souffrir, vengeance dérisoire pour un crime dont il était innocent. Elle ne le battait pas, se contentant de le sevrer d'un amour dont le petit brun aurait pourtant bien eu besoin pour grandir normalement, pour parvenir de nouveau à laisser glisser une larme à partir de ses grands yeux vides.

Mais, plongée dans son propre chagrin et la drogue qui lui servait à oublier, Kaede ne vit pas. Depuis bien longtemps elle ne regardait plus ce petit frère qui avait perdu son innocence en même temps qu'elle.

Quand il fut devenu grand, sa sœur était déjà beaucoup trop accro. Les allocations ne suffisait plus alors Kaede profita de sa situation pour enfin assouvir pleinement sa vengeance. Malgré les risques elle continuait de se droguer. Beaucoup trop pour son bien, beaucoup trop pour leur porte-monnaie mais elle n'en avait rien à cirer.

S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Kaede pouvait compter pour se sortir des ennuis lorsque ses fournisseurs la pressaient un peu trop, c'était son frère. Alors s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à vivre et à manger, Kiba devait encaisser pour elle. Pas l'argent… les coups.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Enfin… C'est ce qui expliquait la présence du jeune Inuzuka sur le trottoir enneigé de la troisième avenue ce soir là, son pas titubant et la lèvre fendue qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler au regard des passants qui le fixaient un instant avant de se détourner d'un air gêné.  
Il avait mal.

Naruto ne l'avait pas loupé. L'âme damnée de Sasuke Uchiwa, un des nombreux fournisseurs de sa sœur. Pourtant le blond avait l'air sincèrement désolé de le frapper, il avait pu lire du malaise et un dégoût profond dans les yeux bleus pourtant obligés d'obéir. C'est parce qu'il savait… Mais bon, après tout, qui n'était pas au courant des frasques de la frangine Inuzuka dans le ghetto sinistre qui leur servait de lieu de vie. C'est là qu'étaient regroupés… non, parqués tous les orphelins de Mellow Street. Comme on l'aurait fait pour du bétail appelé à être prochainement amené à l'abattoir.

L'abattoir… le _Centre_ en faisait partie. Les autorités avaient beau n'y maintenir aucune autorité visible et l'appeler comme ça, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'un orphelinat.

Hors qui dit orphelinat dit enfants plus ou moins livrés à eux même -totalement dans le cas présent- ce qui avait conduit certains _investisseurs_ à s'intéresser à une main d'œuvre bon marchée et productive dans la mesure où elle n'aurait pas les moyens de se défendre.

Il avait fallu trois mois, trois mois après son ouverture pour que le _Centre_ deviennent une plaque montante de la pègre de Chicago. Aucun contrôle effectué sur des gamins forcés de grandir trop vite pour parvenir à survivre, les règles du marché noir s'y étaient rapidement installées. La drogue avait commencé à circuler en même temps que la violence d'un monde où il n'y avait plus ni bien ni mal mais d'un côté les faibles et de l'autre ceux qui profitent de la faiblesse des premiers.

Kiba avait immédiatement compris les règles du jeu à son arrivée et si en sombrant dans la drogue, sa sœur s'était vue reléguer dans la première catégorie, lui n'avait pas fait cette erreur.

Le fait qu'il ne pleure jamais l'y avait d'ailleurs aidé. Paradoxal de devoir son salut à une sœur qui avait tout fait pour l'enfoncer ? il ne s'était pas posé la question et était rapidement passé sous les ordres de Neji Huyga. Il avait beau détester le jeune homme aux yeux si particuliers qu'ils semblaient vide de toute trace de vie, -ce n'était rien, une simple malformation génétique dont ses cousines Hinata et Hanabi avait aussi hérité- ce regard blanc sans pupille avait suffi au Huyga pour terroriser bon nombre des actionnaires du marché souterrain du Centre. C'est ainsi qu'il était parvenu au sommet, liquidant ceux que sa particularité n'avait pas suffit à convaincre du fait que sa pitié équivalait à ses pupilles… inexistantes de chaque côté.

Mais la violence du Huyga en avait vite lassé plus d'un et au terme de transactions vertigineuses, sa tête avait fini par être mise à prix par son nouveau lieutenant. Un pur génie dont le surnom lui-même évoquait son caractère insaisissable.

_Shadow_… l'Ombre.

Malgré lui, Kiba frémit.

Il ne l'avait rencontré que la veille mais déjà l'Inuzuka sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son nouvel _employeur_. Pas au niveau de son physique, non. Suivant une tradition obscure, le nouveau dirigeant était… beau.

Un juron mental lui parvint en provenance de sa conscience jurant que décidément l'Inuzuka était un sacré faux cul et cela jusque dans sa propre tête et il pesta en s'essuyant rageusement la bouche où un peu de sang avait coulé depuis son '_entretient'_ avec Naruto.

Non, il devait bien se l'avouer, jamais Kiba n'avait vu de plus bel homme que lui. Et pourtant les critères du Centre étaient déjà assez élevés comme ça. A croire que ç'avait été l'hécatombe chez les parents de beaux gosses il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça…

Souriant pour lui-même de sa bêtise mentale, le jeune homme brun frotta pensivement ses joues sur lesquelles deux marques rouges, tatouage souvenir de sa première _mission _s'étalaient, lui conférant un air sauvage qui convenait très bien au caractère renfermé de l'Inuzuka. Il repensait à son nouveau chef. Un nouveau _'brun ténébreux'_ avaient bavé quelques cruches en le comparant ainsi aux Uchiwa.

Mais, se rapprochant en cela d'Itachi qui était bien placé dans l'Akatsuki -l'organisation la plus violente du Centre- et Sasuke qui dirigeait les Konohaniens, -un des groupes le plus anciens et les plus influent de l'orphelinat- son nouveau patron lui faisait peur.

Il n'était pas un fou psychopathe avide de sang comme le premier ni un mec renfermé, froid et solitaire mais si on lui avait demandé de dire lequel des trois était le plus dangereux, Kiba aurait fortement hésité avant de répondre.

Et encore aujourd'hui, après avoir croisé les yeux marron de son chef qui l'avait salué en souriant alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire tabasser quelques heures plus tard, l'Inuzuka ne savait pas si sa réponse n'aurait pas contenu le prénom de celui qu'il était censé servir corps et âme. Il ne savait toujours pas non plus ce qu'il avait ressentit exactement lorsque l'autre avait sourit au moment où il s'était agenouiller pour prononcer ces mots lors de la passation de pouvoir qui s'était effectuée devant le cercueil de Neji. Sûrement que le frisson qui l'avait parcourut alors était dû au fait qu'il pouvait être tenu directement responsable de ce dernier état de fait vu que c'était lui qui avait envoyé ses derniers vœux au Huyga sous la forme d'une balle de revolver qui lui avait transpercé la tempe…

Etouffant un grognement, Kiba se glissa dans une rue croisant l'artère principale où il put enfin s'appuyer pour reprendre son souffle.

Là, l'Inuzuka s'autorisa enfin à examiner les blessures causées par les coups qu'il avait du subir quelques heures plus tôt. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide règle du Centre qui disait que les femmes ne se faisaient pas tabasser pour dettes. Evidemment c'est lui qui avait du subir la '_pression_' du plus jeune des Uchiwa chez qui sa chère sœur était allée se fournir quelques jours plus tôt et qui réclamait maintenant après un argent que la jeune femme n'avait pas.

Cette fois encore c'était Kiba qui avait payé et qui avait prit les _arriérés_ en pleine face, éclaboussant la neige de son sang.

Pourtant au lieu de maudire sa sœur il sourit.

Peut-être parce que cette fois il s'était lui-même chargé de fournir sa sœur en drogue. Peut-être aussi parce qu'un des nombreux talents de Kiba en dehors du meurtre à mains nues, à l'arme blanche ou au moyen de n'importe quel type d'arme à feu était les poisons. Peut-être souriait il ainsi parce qu'il savait que cette fois quand ses blessures s'effaceraient ce ne serait pas dans l'attente d'une nouvelle punition.

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il neigeait ce soir là, qu'on était Noël et que même s'il haïssait cette fête pour tout ce qu'elle représentait Kiba était heureux.

Parce qu'il était libre…

Tout simplement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou -16 ans pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

* * *

**RAR**

**li-san :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite qui j'espère répondra à tes attentes

Merci aussi à **jessi023**, de même j'espère que ce chapitre fera aussi bien que le précédent...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il rentra au Centre, personne ne lui demanda de comptes. Tout le monde avait comprit que le dernier Inuzuka venait de régler le problème majeur qui avait toujours freiné sa _carrière_ jusque là.

Seul Naruto qu'il croisa lui fit un fabuleux sourire au détour d'un couloir en le remerciant.

« J'avais des scrupules à tabasser mon partenaire préféré à chaque fois… »

Puis le blond s'en alla avec un clin d'œil. Heureusement car sinon Kiba l'aurait sûrement fusillé sur place. Avec un lapsus pareil, il était évident que le fait que l'Uzumaki et lui soient alliés à la belotte ne passerait jamais. Et pourtant, même si Kiba n'était en effet pas attiré plus que ça par les femmes –au Centre, la plupart étaient soit des putes, soit des tueuses à gage capable d'abattre une mouche volant à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une seule balle- le brun n'avait jamais dérogé à sa règle principale numéro 3.

Les deux premières étant '_Tuer pour ne pas être tué_' et '_Soit fort et tais toi_', la troisième semblait nettement moins philosophique au premier abord pourtant si Kiba l'avait placé à cette position c'était pour une bonne raison.

'_Aucune relation autre que le travail dans les murs du Centre.'_

C'était peut-être stupide mais il avait déjà vu trop de ses collègues sombrer corps et âmes dans de des affaires de cœurs qui ne s'étaient avérées au final que de sordides arrangements chargés d'éliminer lesdites personnes.

Lorsque ce n'était pas les autre qu'il touchait, de même que la drogue, l'amour -et à fortiori le sexe- était tabou entre les murs de l'Orphelinat où on repassait très vite du statut de chasseur à celui de proie. Et celles-ci, sélection naturelle oblige, ne survivaient pas longtemps. Quelques jours tout au plus avant qu'on ne les retrouve morts pendus à leur plafonnier ou exécutés d'une balle dans la tête un beau matin. Si tant est qu'on les retrouve un jour…

Le Centre était un monde de prédateurs et la remarque anodine du blond venait à cet instant de faire basculer Kiba du statut de Chasseur menaçant à celui de Chasseur menacé. S'il n'était pas encore ligoté sur la planche, une épée plantée dans le dos au dessus d'une bande de requins affamés et impatients, l'Inuzuka se devait maintenant d'être sur ses gardes.

_D'autant plus sur mes gardes…_ soupira mentalement le brun en rangeant son portable dans la poche inférieure de sa veste tâchée de sang.

Il venait de rentrer et n'avait pas eut le temps de se changer mais maintenant c'était trop tard, son chef, Shadow, l'appelait et Kiba ne put retenir un sourire narquois.

« Essayeriez-vous donc de me tester Nara Shikamaru ? » murmura-t-il en passant rapidement devant son miroir pour effacer les traces les plus visibles de son affrontement.

Il se devait de paraître inébranlable malgré les blessures dues à son tabassage récent, c'était très important.

Quittant son appartement situé dans l'aile Est du Centre, l'Inuzuka rejoignit rapidement l'entrepôt dans lequel l'alliance de Suna dirigée par Shadow l'attendait tout en priant de toutes ses forces pour continuer de figurer sur la liste à l'ouverture de la chasse.

Mais pas en tant que proie…

Il tremblait.

De peur. D'excitation aussi, mêlée à une stupide acclimatation aux situations les plus catastrophiques, partie intégrante de son appartenance au Centre. C'était idiot d'être tendu, nerveux mais pourtant aussi exalté qu'à un premier rendez-vous alors qu'il était peut-être sur le point de se faire descendre mais malgré tout Kiba ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il passait dans les couloirs sombres, des raccourcis que plus personne n'utilisait depuis des années et où la poussière et l'obscurité semblaient avoir érigé leurs sanctuaires communs. Quelques rares fenêtres ça et là, obscurcies par la crasse elles ne laissaient de toute façon plus passer aucune lumière depuis longtemps. Mais là au moins il était seul.

A son arrivée, lorsque son statut n'était pas encore établit, Kiba avait souffert. Ici les rites d'initiations passaient tous en majorité par un bon tabassage en règle visant à laisser le nouveau aux portes de la mort, baignant dans son sang et dans ses larmes. Mais puisque le brun n'avait pas pleuré la première fois ils avaient recommencé. Encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'au jour où il s'était réfugié dans ce couloir à proximité de l'appartement miteux où les plus jeunes étaient parqués.

Sa sœur aurait très bien pu lui éviter bon nombre de ces bizutages en l'emmenant avec lui dans l'aile Sud mais Kaede n'en avait rien fait. Tous les coups qu'elle retenait en sa présence, elle laissait les autres les lui assener.

Enfin… sa sœur avait fini par payer. C'était une des choses qu'il s'était juré de faire au détour d'un de ses couloirs crasseux, alors qu'il se cachait encore une fois de ses assaillants. Personne ne venait s'enterrer ici sauf lui, c'était son refuge. Un seul autre avait osé s'y aventurer il y a des années de cela.

Son corps reposait toujours là bas.

C'était un jour comme les autres.

Une nouvelle course poursuite où Kiba tenait toujours le rôle de la proie. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait intégré le Centre. Trois ans exactement dont pas un n'avait vu les objectifs de ses bourreaux acquis. Ils avaient beau le frapper durement, le laisser sur le carreau à chaque fois, baignant dans son sang à tel point qu'il avait bien failli en crever, jamais une larme n'avait perlé de ses grands yeux désespérément vide. Cela les faisait enrager et il le savait parfaitement alors ils frappaient encore. Plus fort. Pour le faire saigner, hurler, gémir et retomber au sol comme une loque. Sans pleurer…

Pas que Kiba soit particulièrement courageux, subir toutes ces tortures avec la bénédiction de sa chère sœur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Depuis longtemps le petit garçon terrorisé avait laissé la place à un adolescent sombre dont personne n'avait jamais vu le visage s'éclairer. Pas plus que des sanglots, il ne riait jamais. Il se contentait de fuir, encore, trouvant refuge dans les vieux couloirs abandonnés du Centre où personne, pas même les plus courageux ne s'aventuraient. C'était une sorte de superstition qui courait dans l'orphelinat. De vieilles histoires de fantômes dont tout le monde riait à voix haute avant de partir s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée. Lui était le seul à s'y aventurer sans crainte, perdant à chaque fois des poursuivants trop couards qui lui juraient de se venger devant les portes désormais closes de l'aile Est. Il n'avait ensuite qu'à attendre que leur colère retombe pour sortir de son refuge. De toute façon le Centre regorgeait de souffres douleurs qui subiraient la punition à sa place…

Cela avait duré longtemps, satisfaisant assez les deux camps en présence jusqu'au jour où l'un des chefs l'avait suivi. Kabuto… Il était censé lui avoir volé un des scalpels du binoclard au cheveux gris qui avait juré mettre sa tête à prix pour lui faire payer. En réalité, le '_chirurgien_' du Centre aurait préféré se payer autre chose que la tête de l'Inuzuka mais devant le refus brutal du brun qui lui avait proprement envoyé son poing dans la figure devant la caresse de deux mains particulièrement baladeuses sur ses fesses, Kabuto avait légèrement pété les plombs. Et si les crises d'hystéries de l'amateur de découpes humaines étaient largement reconnues, Kiba n'avait personne avec lui susceptible de le défendre. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans l'aile Est-ce jour là, courant comme un dératé pour échapper au commanditaire d'un nouveau passage à tabac dont il était la cible. Sauf que cette fois ci, au lieu d'abandonner à l'entrée des couloirs poussiéreux, Kabuto l'avait suivi et acculé contre un mur pour lui faire payer l'affront subi.

Personne au Centre n'avait prédit ce qui arriva ensuite malgré le cri d'horreur que tous perçurent indiquant que la lame d'un scalpel avait de nouveau rencontré la chair.

Kiba revint seul de l'aile Est et ce fut la première fois qu'on le vit rire.

Il y avait du sang sur son visage, sur sa veste, ses mains et la lame qu'il tenait fermement serrée dans sa paume et il riait. C'était un rire un peu fou, un peu paumé mais qui suffi à terrifier tous ceux restés à attendre le retour de Kabuto. Personne ne lui demanda de comptes.

La hiérarchie du Centre avait fortement vacillé suite à cette disparition et cela profita à plusieurs personnes dont la position se renforça particulièrement. Neji Hyuga en faisant partie, le brun voulu en quelque sorte remercier l'Inuzuka qu'il prit avec lui, l'élevant à ses côtés. Et lorsque le jeune homme au yeux blancs tomba finalement de ses mains, les choses avaient changé pour Kiba. De proie, il était devenu chasseur.

Du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, son statut pouvait être remis en cause. Pour la première fis depuis des années, Kiba ressentit quelque chose que sa vie avait tendance à occulter. Pour la première fois depuis des années, immobile derrière la porte de la grande salle, il avait peur…

Puis la voix retentit.

« Entre Inuzuka… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou -16 ans pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

* * *

**RAR**

Encore une fois, un grand merci à **li-san **et **jessi023 **!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Il faisait sombre dans la salle. Il avait beau s'agir d'un entrepôt entouré de nombreuses fenêtres, celles-ci avaient toutes été bouchées par divers cartons ou morceaux de tôles dans le but avoué de ne pas laisser les affaires de l'alliance de Suna exposées à la portée du premier venu.

Spécialistes du trafic d'armes diverses et variées, ses membres avaient connu des périodes assez sombres avant l'arrivée au pouvoir de l'homme qui se tenait actuellement devant Kiba. Après sa création, l'alliance avait connu coups d'états sur coups d'états, faisant basculer ses chefs plus vite que tous les autres regroupements réunis. Un membre de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru avait d'ailleurs bien failli réussir à s'en emparer mais son but séparatiste de l'englober à une alliance montante que lui-même avait créé, Otto n'avait pas fonctionné et finalement il était rapidement tombé au profit de Gaara no Sabaku, un parent du précédent dirigeant de Suna qui s'était vu à son tour éliminer par l'Akatsuki peu après la mort de Kabuto. Le suivant avait été Neji dont on savait parfaitement comment il avait terminé et le dernier en date, Shikamaru Nara lui fit un sourire en coin avant de désigner un siège à Kiba dans lequel ce dernier prit place sans aucune hésitation, gardant cependant toujours un œil sur chacun des mouvements de son chef.

Ledit chef semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement au courant des pensées auto protectrices qui traversaient son lieutenant car son sourire s'accentua à nouveau, diffusant une sensation de malaise chez Kiba qui s'assura rapidement que son revolver était toujours présent dans un renfoncement de sa manche.

« Inuzuka… » Rien à faire, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque son nom fut prononcé par la voix grave du Nara qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. « On m'a appris que ta sœur était morte… ? Toutes mes condoléances, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué avec les poisons.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez monsieur, ma sœur est morte d'overdose. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Kiba fut surpris d'y lire une étincelle… d'amusement ? Visiblement le brun avait beau être nouveau, il devait s'être renseigné sur lui sinon comment expliquer qu'il soit au courant de sa culpabilité dans l'empoisonnement de sa sœur.

« Moui, c'est ce qui ce dit… » poursuivit ce dernier, imperturbable. « Pourtant moi je suis sur que tu y es pour quelque chose. Non pas que cela me déplaise de travailler avec un fratricide, à ta place j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose mais je suis déçu Inuzuka…

- Et en quoi vous ai-je donné une raison d'être déçu monsieur ? » demanda poliment Kiba en priant de toutes ces forces pour que Shikamaru ne soit pas homophobe.

Parce que ce ne pouvait être que l'incident de ce matin avec Naruto et si le brun n'admettait pas ce genre de… '_travers'_ chez ses hommes, l'Uzumaki avait signé son arrêt de mort quelques heures plus tôt dans les couloirs du Centre. Pourtant Shikamaru secoua la tête, une moue légère sur son visage d'ange et Kiba se sentit frémir. Comment se fait-il qu'il trouve le Nara aussi… séduisant ??

« Cette aptitude pour les poisons aurait été bien utile à notre organisation. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? »

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées gênantes qui y avait élu domicile, Kiba parut soudain se détendre.

« Oh… Eh bien… C'est que je ne suis pas si bon que ça… Je pensais sincèrement ne pas être à la hauteur pour exercer ce genre de talent pour Suna… monsieur. ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air pensif de son chef.

- C'est vrai que ton dossier mentionne l'arme blanche comme ta spécialité néanmoins une dualité comme la tienne aurait pu nous servir… De plus, concernant ta capacité avec les poisons, vu que même les chimistes dépêchés par Sasuke pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un de ses produits qui était mis en cause n'ont pu relever la moindre trace extérieure à la drogue, je pense que l'on peut dire que tu es plutôt bon…

- Euh… Je… merci monsieur. »

Il était stupéfait. Depuis son entrée au Centre, Shikamaru était le seul homme à part Naruto qui lui ait jamais dit merci.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait se retirer après s'être incliné devant son chef, celui-ci le retint par le bras, provoquant une volte face impressionnante de la part de Kiba dont la main vint toucher la manche de son manteau sombre comme pour se rassurer. Pourtant le Nara ne semblait pas belliqueux puisqu'il lui fit un sourire. _Encore un !_ pensa le brun en sentant son corps se tendre face à la proximité troublante de son chef.

« Au fait… Concernant l'incident de ce matin avec Naruto Uzumaki… »

Nous y voilà. Sa survie allait se jouer maintenant, comme si tout le reste de l'entretient n'avait eu lieu que comme une sorte de préparation pour les mots qui allaient suivre.

« Oui monsieur ?

- Eh bien disons que j'ai été content d'apprendre que vous parliez de belotte. »

_Pardon ??_ L'air ébahit de l'Inuzuka dut parler pour lui car le brun face à lui éclata d'un rire franc qui acheva de le déstabiliser encore plus.

« Voyez-vous, je suis moi-même assez bon à ce jeu mais le Centre ne semblant regrouper que des joueurs de Poker (normal, c'est la mafia, ils vont pas jouer aux petits chevaux…) j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que Naruto et toi y étaient partenaires.

- Ah ? Euh… Oui…

- Tant que ce n'est que de belotte dont il s'agit… »

Kiba qui était en train de partir se retourna brutalement pour voir le brun lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de disparaître derrière la porte de l'entrepôt qui se referma sur un Inuzuka au cerveau visiblement passé en mode pause, bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités sous la surprise.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de se remettre et un peu plus de temps pour revenir jusqu'à son appartement miteux et quand il retira sa chemise maculée de sang, s'affalant sur son lit après avoir erré un moment dans les couloirs poussiéreux de l'aile Est, il se posait encore trop de questions à son goût.

A savoir le pourquoi du frisson qui avait parcourut son corps une fois le Nara disparu de sa vision, ce que signifiait ce foutu clin d'œil et surtout, surtout…

« Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans mon putain de cerveau pour que je sois attiré par lui ?? » gémit Kiba en frottant ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

Se relevant d'un bond, il vint déposer sa tête contre la vitre de sa chambre, une des seules de l'aile Est à avoir retrouvé un semblant de propreté grâce à ses soins et resta ainsi de longues minutes à contempler la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur en minces flocons tourbillonnant au grès du vent.

Lorsqu'il partit enfin se doucher, Kiba songea ainsi que cette année n'avait pas dérogé à la règle parce que comprendre qu'il était attiré par le chef d'une organisation sanguinaire du Centre, qui plus est, celui sous les ordres duquel il travaillait n'était pas –tout comme devenir orphelin suite à un incendie- ce qui rentrait forcément dans sa définition du cadeau de Noël parfait. Ironique, Naruto lui avait un jour demandé s'il allait détester la fin d'année toute sa vie '_rien que pour ça_' et en éteignant les lumières Kiba soupira avant de se laisser couler dans le sommeil.

Demain était un autre jour non ?

Lui espérait simplement que demain ne soit pas pire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou -16 ans pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

Encore (encore et encore XD) merci à **li-san **et **jessi023 **!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Fort heureusement, son statut ne chuta pas suite à l'intervention de Naruto, bien au contraire. En effet et tout aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette entrevue avec Shikamaru Nara semblait avoir porté ses fruits quant à l'avancement de sa carrière. Le brun semblait lui faire confiance puisque de simple exécutant il passa rapidement les échelons supérieur jusqu'à se placer à un des postes les plus élevé de la hiérarchie de Suna.

Désormais à part son chef, une seule personne avait toute autorité sur lui, le lieutenant –autant dire le bras droit- de ce dernier. Et, ô joie, il s'avéra pour son malheur que Kiba haïssait cette personne… et qu'elle le lui rendait bien.

Le Centre était un endroit assez misogyne. Les femmes y étaient souvent traitées comme du bétail dans le seul but de satisfaire les caprices les plus basiques de leurs confrères masculins. En clair, elles y étaient traitées comme des putes. Si l'une d'elle découvrait –par le plus grand des hasard- que cette carrière ne lui '_convenait pas forcément_', alors elle n'avait plus le choix qu'entre deux possibilités. La première étant de s'enfuir du Centre et donc de mourir très rapidement, -ou le suicide, cela revenait au même- la plupart choisissaient alors la deuxième voix. C'était la plus dure.

Il s'agissait pour elles de devenir des exécutantes sanguinaires capables d'éliminer des cibles dans l'intimité de ces dernières. Bien entendu, pour cela elles devaient au préalable subir le fait de se laisser tripoter pendant un temps variable comme la première catégorie de filles sauf que contrairement à ces dernières, les tueuses à gage du Centre parvenaient toujours à stopper leurs 'clients' avant le début des réjouissances.

Soumises à une pression constante encore plus forte que la gente masculine, beaucoup retombaient rapidement dans la facilité, expliquant dès lors que celles qui subsistaient étaient les plus sanguinaires, les pires, celles qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses au Centre, une petite dizaine tout au plus mais deux prénoms ressortaient du lot.

Tenten Hitora était la première, une manieuse d'armes de poings qui avait été l'instructrice involontaire de Kiba après que le brun eut un jour assisté à un de ses combats par hasard. Involontaire car à l'orphelinat personne n'instruisait personne, la règle étant qu'on vivait toujours plus longtemps lorsqu'on était irremplaçable.

La deuxième… C'était elle le lieutenant que Kiba détestait. Temari no Sabaku, la sœur de Gaara, aussi belle que sanguinaire. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement avant de passer sous les ordres de l'alliance de Suna pourtant lui et la blonde aux yeux émeraudes se détestaient cordialement. En effet, Temari n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il élimine Kabuto quelques années plus tôt, renversant par la même son frère au profit de Neji qui s'était empressé d'éliminer le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Depuis, Kiba subissait un enfer sous ses ordres. Le brun était d'autant plus pieds et poings liés que la blonde possédait plusieurs atouts contre lui. Non seulement c'était elle qui le dirigeait mais en plus l'Inuzuka ne pouvait rien tenter contre elle. Pas contre l'amante de son chef… Nara l'aurait sûrement mal pris.

Dommage !

C'était donc un jour ordinaire au Centre, Kiba venait de rejoindre en avance l'entrepôt de Suna dans le but inavoué d'arriver avant Temari pour avoir l'avantage du terrain lorsque des voix lui parvinrent. Immédiatement le jeune homme brun se dissimula dans un renfoncement avant de tendre discrètement l'oreille.

A l'orphelinat, mieux valait être toujours le plus informé si on ne voulait pas se réveiller un beau matin avec un révolver posé sur la tempe. Les fluctuations et changements de pouvoir y étaient très fréquentes mais, fort heureusement pour lui, moins à son niveau. C'était plutôt les sous-fifres qui en subissaient les conséquences quotidiennement néanmoins Kiba n'était pas dupe. Dans le cas d'un changement brutal de chef au dépend de Shikamaru Nara, lui-même ne donnait pas cher de sa place dans Suna. Non, dans ce cas il se voyait plutôt au fond d'un caniveau détrempé à dire bonjour –faute de poissons- à des ordures ménagères pourries flottant dans un filet d'eau noirâtre.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Temari, Kiba acheva de mobiliser toute son attention à la compréhension du dialogue qui se jouait devant lui. Et parce qu'il y était entraîné depuis son arrivée ici, il ne fallu à l'Inuzuka que quelques phrases –de toutes façons l'échange fut bref- pour saisir l'essentiel du drame qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui.

Disparaissant silencieusement Kiba dut s'appuyer contre un des murs extérieurs du centre pour réussir à faire le point. Malgré le signal d'alarme qui clignotait fortement dans sa tête le brun ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire complètement demi-tour, et pour cause ! Il entendait encore dans sa tête la voix calme et posée de Temari et ce qu'elle décrivait tout aussi froidement. La mort de son amant, la mort de Shikamaru.

Elle ne prévoyait rien de moins que de reprendre le contrôle de Suna par la force avec l'aide d'Orochimaru (toujours lui !) auquel elle accorderait en contrepartie de nombreux avantages pour Otto.

Mais le temps pressait et s'il ne venait pas Temari se poserait des questions alors Kiba retourna à l'entrepôt, tentant de masquer les battements sourds de son cœur lorsqu'il vit la blonde embrasser son chef avec une petite moue adorable avant de fusiller du regard le nouveau venu. Et cet instant fut aussi celui où l'Inuzuka se découvrit une particularité qu'il jugea liée à sa gratitude envers Nara qui l'avait patiemment élevé dans la hiérarchie du Centre.

Kiba se savait depuis longtemps attiré par Shikamaru, il comprit alors que jamais il ne permettrait à Temari d'évincer celui auquel il se jura de demeurer loyal.

Coûte que coûte…

« Monsieur… »

Shikamaru se dégagea tranquillement de l'emprise de la blonde avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kiba ? »

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, l'Inuzuka parvint à cacher le frisson qui avait de nouveau parcouru son corps à l'entente de son prénom dans Sa bouche et poursuivit, imperturbable malgré l'air légèrement affolé et énervé de Temari.

« J'aimerai vous parler… En privé. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que Shikamaru allait lui faire signe de s'exécuter.

Malgré l'énervement relatif de Temari, c'est pieds et poings liés que la blonde s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de claquer la porte du bureau situé sur les hauteurs de l'entrepôt.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » fit le Nara une fois la blonde disparue. « Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as manqué de respect à Temari. C'est ton supérieur, tu lui dois l'obéissance…

- Sauf dans le cas où ses actes risqueraient d'entraver les intérêts de Suna. Et si c'était précisément le cas monsieur, que feriez-vous ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Admettez, sachant la gêne que cela pourrait causer, que Temari veuille se débarrasser de vous… »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa rapidement le regard du Nara qui se crispa sur sa chaise avant de se détendre à nouveau, laissant un nouveau haussement de sourcil traduire son incompréhension relative.

« Eh bien… Dans ce cas la question serait de savoir pourquoi es-tu venu m'en parler plutôt que de la laisser faire. Vous avez beau vous détester, tu vas à l'encontre de la règle.

- Je ne pense pas. Pour moi vous êtes maintenant le mieux placé pour diriger l'alliance de Suna. Je ne doute pas du fait que Temari soit aussi doué que vous pour les affaires mais elle n'est pas impartiale, il suffit de voir ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pour venger son frère alors que je ne suis en rien coupable dans son éviction. En faisant cela, à mon avis ce n'est pas ma peau que je sauve mais bien Suna tout entier… »

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Kiba qui vit les traits de Shikamaru se tendre. Un instant le brun cru que le Nara ne l'avait pas cru et se sentiment s'accentua lorsque ce dernier sorti brutalement du bureau pour retrouver Temari qu'il prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser furieusement, défiant du regard l'Inuzuka de s'enfuir. Mais Kiba ne pouvait pas bouger, fixant le couple enlacé d'un air impassible alors que quelque part dans sa poitrine résonnait un éclat de cœur brisé. Il avait mal mais il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se retire légèrement et que le corps de Temari ne glisse lentement à terre dans un froissement de tissus.

Alors seulement ses yeux descendirent vers la lame tachée de sang que le brun tenait en main avant de remonter vers son sourire. Son sourire… à la fois narquois et doux.

Et puis Shikamaru parla.

« J'espère que la place de lieutenant te permettra de mieux me comprendre… Sache que je ne suis pas impartial, loin de là ! »

Puis il rentra à nouveau dans le bureau fermé en laissant Kiba seul. Seul, et sous le choc.

Visiblement son chef était déjà au courant depuis longtemps sinon jamais il n'aurait pris la peine d'éliminer son amante sur son simple témoignage. Et lui avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il l'ignorait… Il se sentit mal jusqu'à ce que son regard ne retombe sur le cadavre étendu à ses pieds. Les longs cheveux blonds encadraient le visage de Temari comme une couronne d'or. Elle avait rêvé d'atteindre les sommets, de d'asseoir sur le trône. Elle s'était finalement inclinée dans une posture de reine.

_Le roi est mort, vive le roi !_

Et sur cette remarque ironique, Kiba sourit enfin avant de rentrer dans le bureau à la suite du brun. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait du cadavre et tout le Centre serait rapidement au courant pourtant à cet instant l'Inuzuka était heureux, songeant que peut être l'avenir s'éclairait enfin pour lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, -mais ça il ne le savait pas encore- Kiba avait tord…

Définitivement tord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou -16 ans pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

Merci à **li-san, Tsuda **et **jessi023 **!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Déjà trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son accession au poste de lieutenant et jamais Kiba n'avait été plus heureux de faire partie du Centre. Etre le bras droit de Shikamaru lui permettait de se rapprocher du brun bien plus qu'il n l'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Paradoxalement, cette proximité toute relative d'un subordonné à son chef lui suffisait de moins en moins à mesure que sa relation avec le Nara prenait une tournure étrange.

Visiblement, à la réputation de génie du brun qui n'était déjà pas usurpée, l'Inuzuka pouvait aussi rajouter l'acuité particulièrement forte de ce dernier en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Il se savait attiré par Shikamaru. Le soucis étant que le brun le savait lui aussi, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Passer du vouvoiement poli au tutoiement n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé, non. Le plus dérangeant, c'était sûrement ces instants proches de la nuit, après des journées passées à courir à droite à gauche dans tout le Centre -voir toute la ville- pour accomplir les missions qui lui étaient dévolues. Ces instants qu'il maudissaient et chérissaient à la fois, ces rares moments de calme avant la tempête, jonction entre le rythme éreintant de la journée et la folie de la nuit.

Parce que bien sur, son travail ne s'arrêtait pas à l'habituel _métro, boulot, dodo_. Enfin… Ca y ressemblait fortement mais à condition de remplacer le 'métro' par un 'taxi' et virer le 'dodo'. Les rares heures de sommeil qu'il s'accordait étaient celles que Kiba parvenaient à grappiller entre deux trajets en ville, entre deux fournisseurs récalcitrants qu'il se chargeait de '_faire réagir_' avant de retourner au Centre prendre une nouvelle mission. C'était une vie de fou mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Pas qu'il soit particulièrement masochiste -quoique, pour travailler avec le Nara il devait bien en avoir quelques tendances- mais c'était justement le fait de travailler avec ce dernier, à ses côtés qui faisait que Kiba parvenait à tout supporter. Les cris, le sang et le manque de sommeil récurent qui réduisait petit à petit sa santé comme une cigarette en train de se consumer lentement. Pour apercevoir le sourire las que lui réservait le brun lorsqu'il rentrait chaque soir avant la ruée de la nuit pendant laquelle il devait l'accompagner faire la tournée des bars pour discuter 'affaires', Kiba était prêt à tout, y compris continuer à travailler dans son ombre.

Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

L'Ombre de Shadow… décidemment, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

Si son esprit s'était parfaitement acclimaté à cet état de fait, Kiba ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de son corps. L'attirance qui le liait à Shikamaru avant qu'il ne devienne son bras droit avait vite laissé la place à une sorte de fascination malsaine dont il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser. Il avait pourtant tout essayé quitte à s'intéresser à quelques personnes dans le but de les faire passer dans son lit pour se débarrasser de cette envie grandissante qui était sienne de se jeter sur le Nara à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Cet état de fait se produisant souvent vu que ce dernier était son patron, le palmarès des amants d'un soir de l'Inuzuka avait depuis fait un bon impressionnant. Bien sur, s'il était toujours loin des records établis par la famille Uchiwa, Naruto ou même –à son plus grand désespoir- Shikamaru, il n'en restait pas moins que le brun était séduisant et il n'avait souvent pas besoin de grand-chose pour revenir accompagné lorsque le Nara lui accordait enfin un moment de libre. Et si bien souvent ces relations prenaient fin une fois le jeune homme satisfait, depuis peu, à peine quelques jours, il semblait à Kiba qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare -celui qui pourrait enfin lui permettre d'oublier Shikamaru- en la personne de Shino Aburame.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme, (brun lui aussi) un détail –le même que tout le monde- l'avait frappé. Ses lunettes. En effet, Shino portait en permanence une paire de lunettes de soleil tellement sombres qu'on les aurait dit taillées dans du carton noir.

Au début cela l'avait intrigué… Après tout, ce n'est pas une habitude vraiment banale aussi avait-il choisi la méthode directe pour satisfaire sa curiosité évidente : il avait demandé à Shino. Ce dernier l'avait regardé de haut en bas avant de lui sourire d'un air mystérieux pour mieux se détourner et partir.

C'est en partie ce qui avait poussé Kiba à s'intéresser à lui plus qu'à ses amants d'une nuit. Il avait proprement poursuivit Shino pendant deux semaines, oubliant même pour un temps Shikamaru pour se concentrer sur le mystère de l'Aburame qui ne lui avait été dévoilé que bien plus tard par le premier concerné.

De là, Kiba venait de rentrer d'une nouvelle mission, les mains tâchées de sang, les cris de ses victimes résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles comme une lente litanie, mélopée funèbre accompagnant chacun des pas qu'il faisait dans les couloirs du Centre, le regard vide.

Il avait besoin de rentrer. Il avait besoin d'aller à son appartement maintenant, Shikamaru ne devait pas le voir alors qu'il maîtrisait à peine ses tremblements. Il ne devait pas le voir alors qu'il était faible…

Et puis Shino l'avait croisé, entraîné dans un coin alors qu'il tournait en rond quelque part aux abords de l'aile Est. L'Aburame ne lui avait pas demandé de comptes comme son chef, il ne l'avait pas regardé avec un sourire en coin comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans chaque recoin de son âme. Non, à la place Shino l'avait emmené dans son appartement, l'avait fait asseoir patiemment avant de retirer ses lunettes.

Et Kiba avait su.

En y repensant, il prévoyait de toute façon de devenir l'amant du brun à l'époque donc il l'aurait forcément appris à un moment où un autre pourtant rien n'aurait pu préparer l'Inuzuka à la vérité. Et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu entende ou dire n'effacerait jamais le mouvement de recul qu'il eut soudain en découvrant une large cicatrice sur l'œil –enfin, ce qui l'était avant- de Shino.

De son regard bleu glace, ne subsistait rien au côté droit, rien qu'une large balafre le défigurant à vie et une larme, unique témoin de la détresse du brun.

Il fallu quelques minutes à Kiba pour reprendre ses esprits et se rapprocher enfin de l'Aburame dont il prit le visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avant de le déshabiller tendrement.

Ils s'unirent ce soir là pour la première fois avec passion, tendresse et rage aussi. Le moindre de leur geste était guidé à la fois par l'urgence et par un puissant besoin de réconfort. A ce moment le Centre n'existait plus, ils n'étaient plus rien que deux gamins grandis trop vite qui voulaient s'aimer et qui s'aimèrent, tout simplement.

Et même si Kiba n'avait pas pu totalement oublier Shikamaru, il savait que Shino serait le seul qui pourrait jamais lui permettre d'y parvenir un jour. Qu'importe le passé du brun, il ne lui avait rien demandé et ne lui demanderait rien. Seul comptait ces moments de bonheurs relatifs quand il se perdait dans ses bras avant de retrouver Shikamaru le cœur serré.

Le fait de coucher avec Shino avait instauré une nouvelle distance entre eux pourtant cela avait beau lui faire mal, Kiba ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il avait moins besoin de lui qu'avant. Du moins, c'est ce que l'Inuzuka croyait.

Malgré tout, chaque soir lorsqu'il s'endormait dans les bras de Shino, deux onyx sombres le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves. Un regard différent de celui de l'Aburame auquel il confiait ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer.

Et chaque soir, alors que la chambre résonnait encore de son murmure, Shino resserrait ses bras autour du corps de l'Inuzuka avant de pleurer en silence, le cœur brisé.

« Je t'aime…

Shikamaru. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Un petit UA assez sombre où Kiba, orphelin, est placé avec sa soeur qui le tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents dans un orphelinat plus que spécial. Car derrière ses abords sordides, le Centre cache des trafics plus ou moins louches dans lequel chacun risque sa peau quotidiennement. Pourtant c'est là qu'il va rencontrer l'amour. Mais... Shikamaru ou Shino... ?

**Rating :** M ou -16 ans pour cause de violence mais RIEN d'autre !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba/Shino. Yaoi donc Homophobes s'abstenir. Par contre aucune scène "délicate" de décrite. Ce n'est pas non plus une relation à trois, du moins pas dans ce qu'on entend généralement par là...

Merci pour tout à **li-san, Tsuda **et **jessi023**, j'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout et encore une fois merci pour tous vos gentils coms!! A la prochaine ?

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ce n'était qu'une journée comme les autres, une soirée banale dont personne n'aurait pu prévoir en quoi elle se démarquerait du reste de la vie de Kiba. Dix-huit heures passées à traverser la ville de fond en comble pour s'occuper des fournisseurs, distribuer de la marchandise ou faire couler le sang dans le cas des plus récalcitrants. Cela faisait aussi plus de trois jours que l'Inuzuka n'avait pas pu dormir. Trois jours où le seul contact qu'il avait eu avec Shino avait été un baiser rapide entre deux déplacements.

C'était il y a deux jours.

Lorsqu'il revint finalement de sa course après être passé à prendre une douche chez lui, Kiba eut envie de voir le brun. Ca le prenait de temps en temps après une dispute particulièrement violente avec Shikamaru comme celle qui avait eut lieu aujourd'hui. A chaque fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur semblait se briser en un bon millier de morceaux que seul Shino parvenait patiemment à recoller pour le mettre d'aplomb. Et à chaque fois Kiba s'en voulait.

Il avait beau essayer, l'Inuzuka ne ressentait rien de cette attirance étrange qui le liait à Shikamaru envers l'Aburame. Là où il ne ressentait que de la tendresse mêlée de réconfort pour Shino, avec Shikamaru c'était violent, la confrontation de deux êtres forts parfois bloqués dans l'engrenage de la hiérarchie et du respect mutuel mais qui s'attiraient pourtant aussi sûrement que les pôles opposés d'un aimant.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'oublier le Nara mais il semblait n'y avoir rien à faire. Et malgré tout il continuait de voir Shino, faisant souffrir l'Aburame qui ressentait tellement plus à ce propos que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sous peine de plonger doucement dans la dépression, dans un abîme impossible à surmonter.

Depuis quand s'était-il rendu compte que tout était foutu ? Peut-être le jour où Shino lui avait demandé de faire une bonne fois pour toute le point sur ses sentiments. Le jour où il avait compris que son attirance envers Shikamaru dépassait désormais bel et bien le stade d'une vulgaire attraction.

Même si Shino était au courant depuis longtemps, il avait fallu du temps à Kiba pour comprendre qu'il était lentement mais sûrement tombé amoureux du seul homme qu'il aurait du éviter. Parce qu'il savait que ça le détruirait.

Fort heureusement pour l'instant Shikamaru semblait seulement au courant de l'emprise qu'il possédait sur son corps. Pour rien au monde Kiba ne lui aurait révélé celle qu'il possédait en plus sur son cœur. Sur son âme.

Alors il continuait de voir Shino, de coucher avec lui malgré le mal qu'il savait infliger au brun à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses bras, invoquant le nom d'un autre dans son plaisir. Il continuait tout en tentant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que si l'Aburame ne le rejetait pas, c'est que ça ne le blessait pas tant que ça finalement.

Et cela dura jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Kiba venait de rentrer dans l'appartement de son amant. Pour une nouvelle coucherie, un moment de réconfort passé dans ses bras où juste une confession autour d'un verre ? il ne savait pas encore. De toute façon, Kiba n'aurait rien pu faire de ce qu'il avait prévu parce que Shikamaru était dans l'appartement lorsqu'il rentra.

Interloqué, Kiba ne vit tout d'abord que le Nara assis tranquillement sur un des sièges du salon avant que son regard ne redescende lentement, irrésistiblement attiré par la large flaque de sang qui s'étendait à ses pieds, passant derrière le canapé.

Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pas besoin de contourner le canapé pour comprendre qu'il n'écouterait pas le rire de Shino aujourd'hui. Plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre l'Aburame souffler, parler, rire ni gémir entre ses bras lorsque le plaisir les prendrait encore tous les deux par surprise. Il ne verrait plus son visage s'éclairer de ce sourire si doux qu'il lui suffisait pour effacer d'un coup toute les horreurs qu'il avait du subir dans la journée. Shino était mort et au loin Shikamaru souriait, toujours assis, essuyant d'un geste méthodique la même lame qu'il lui avait vu retirer du corps de Temari.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à comprendre pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi quoi, Kiba ?

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? »

Sans s'en apercevoir il était repassé au vouvoiement et si le Nara l'avait remarqué il n'en fit pas mention. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi détourner l'attention du brun du cadavre de son amant vers lequel ce dernier venait de se pencher pour caresser doucement les mèches brunes éparpillées sur le sol. En fait de sol, les cheveux de Shino avaient glissés autour de son visage sur le tapis tâché de sang, encadrant la peau blanche de l'Aburame d'un voile noir ressortant sur le vermillon du tissu.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu en devienne dépendant. »

Ce n'était que des mots. Que des mots qui lui faisaient pourtant bien plus mal que la pire des tortures. Cette fois Kiba avait l'impression qu'on lui entaillait le cœur, qu'on le lacérait à coups de couteau alors que sa main continuait d'aller et venir dans les cheveux noirs.

« C'est de ta faute Kiba… Tu n'aurais jamais du t'attacher à un autre que moi. Tu m'appartiens ! C'est à cause de toi que je l'ai tué. »

A ce moment sa raison avait beau hurler le contraire il baissa la tête. Son cœur saignait encore, il se vidait d'un sang imaginaire sur l'océan vermillon où reposait le corps sans vie de son amant.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas au moins autant aimé, il le savait, que lui l'avait aimé ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Lentement sa gorge se noua et Kiba crispa les mains jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir un sanglot puis, une larme qui perla à ses yeux, roulant jusqu'à se perdre sur les joues blafardes de l'Aburame alors que Shikamaru émettait un ricanement méprisant.

« Regarde-toi… Tu pleures alors que toi tu es encore vivant. »

Puis il sortit sans un dernier regard pour la pièce derrière lui dans laquelle se jouait une scène trop banale dans l'univers du Centre pour être décrite.

Il ne fallu que deux heures à Kiba pour se trouver la force de se relever et rejoindre l'entrepôt de Suna où Shikamaru l'attendait, penché sur un dossier duquel il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux. Il ne réagit finalement qu'après que le brun se soit assis en face de lui, soupirant légèrement avant de déposer la tasse de thé qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

« Tu es venu…

- En effet.

- Finalement on peut dire que tu me connais mieux que je te connais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu reviendrais si vite. »

Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même…

- Quoi donc ? »

Bizarrement Shikamaru avait un peu de mal à respirer. Peut-être le fait de croiser les deux grands yeux vides de son homme de l'ombre. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait voulu non ? Le détruire pour mieux le garder auprès de lui, sous son emprise.

Mais sa respiration saccadée lui prouvait visiblement le contraire, du moins jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne lui réponde enfin d'une voix neutre.

« Moi, je suis encore vivant… »

Puis comme le brun se levait, entrouvrant la porte avant de se retourner, Shikamaru croisa à nouveau son regard et comprit. La porte se referma sans bruit alors qu'il glissait lentement au sol sous l'effet du poison déposé dans son thé un peu plus tôt, un poison indétectable qui avait était mis au point peu de temps après leur entretient suite au décès de la sœur de l'Inuzuka.

Kiba ne reprit pas la direction de l'alliance de Suna et jamais personne ne revit le brun. C'était étonnant si l'on en croit une des règles de l'orphelinat. _On n'en sort que mort._

Pourtant des années plus tard si quelqu'un avait croisé son regard, il aurait compris que c'était déjà cas depuis bien longtemps. Pour les autres pensionnaires du Centre, cela n'avait été qu'une journée où on avait compté deux morts et une disparition.

Une journée ordinaire…

_Je ne rêve qu'en noir et blanc,_

_Mes souvenirs se mêlent de sang_

_Et pourtant..._

_Je me lève pour faire semblant_

_De vivre comme un vivant._

_**Fin**_

* * *

(Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson « De là haut » de Thierry Amiel parce que pour moi elles reflètent parfaitement l'état d'esprit de Kiba à la fin de l'histoire.)

Voili voilou, cet UA est terminé !! Vous pouvez chanter, danser, aller vous pendre ou vous mettre dès à présent à chercher mon adresse pour pouvoir ME pendre d'écrire des trucs aussi space… C'est au choix ! Dans tous les cas, si avant vous pouviez me laisser une petite rewiew, vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de me féliciter/trucider/faire interner… (c'est possible par internet ? O.O)

Nan, dans tous les cas, vous pourrez ainsi me dire ce qui vous a plu ou ne vous a pas plu pour que j'essaie d'adapter ma prochaine fic en fonction. Je ne vous promet pas non plus du Balzac mais bon… je ferais un effort si vous me laisser un com, promis !

Merci et bizoux à vous !

**Aranis** (_qui part dès maintenant se payer des anti-dépresseurs…)_


End file.
